Kirby's Dream Smash
by StevieWonderBelgium
Summary: I will torture anyone, except for Kirby. Please read...
1. Meeting the Smashers

Kirby's Dream Smash  
  
Stevie Wonder Belgium (which we will refer to as SWB): Peach, do the disclaimer.  
  
Peach: Why me?  
  
SWB: Because I hate you and you shouldn't be allowed to be a smasher.  
  
Peach: (death glares SWB) SWB does not own any Super Smash Bros. Characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting the smashers  
  
Narrator: At the Smasher's Mansion.  
  
Kirby: Alright! I won a year supply of food!  
  
Peach: How does anyone give YOU enough food for a year?  
  
SWB: *pops in from nowhere* Don't you dare insult Kirby! *zaps Peach with lightning*  
  
Kirby: Thanx man, she was really annoying me.  
  
Mario: Don't weaken her too much, or Bowser will kidnap her again, and who has to save her?  
  
Everyone: You!  
  
C. Falcon: Racing is cooler than saving princesses, oh yeah!  
  
Mario: Ya think I chose to be a princess-saver?  
  
Fox: But how do you save her? You're only a plumber.  
  
Mario: I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE CALL ME ONLY A PLUMBER! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!! *charges at Fox*  
  
SWB: Cut it off, you two! *zaps them both*  
  
DK: Mario, you remember those lessons where I thought ya to stay cool under every situation? Ya should remember them.  
  
Zelda: Could you give me such lessons too? Link often annoys me.  
  
SWB: Shut up, Zelda! *zaps her* Ohh, I love doing that.  
  
Link: Zelda, are you okay? *runs off to her*  
  
Y. Link: Don't worry, she's fine. SWB: My zaps heal quite quickly, except for when I intend to kill.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short, but still, just Read and please, REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Thanx for reading 


	2. The zappers

Kirby's Dream Smash  
  
SWB: Hey guys, who will do the disclaimer?  
  
Everyone: *looks away*  
  
SWB: I won't torture the one who reads it.  
  
Everyone: *race for SWB, but Fox gets it*  
  
Fox: YES! SWB does not own any Super Smash Bros. Melee Characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: The zappers  
  
C. Falcon: Hey Zelda! Want me to give you my 'special treatment'?  
  
Zelda: Would you please zap him?  
  
SWB: Nah! *sets C. Falcon on fire with one of his fireballs* he he...  
  
Zelda: I can do that! *Uses Din's Fire and tries to set SWB on fire*  
  
SWB: *Dodges it and zaps Zelda*  
  
Link: *runs off to Zelda* Are you alright?  
  
Y. Link: Didn't this happen before?  
  
Pikachu: He's getting annoying. *zaps Link*  
  
SWB: Don't try to imitate me by zapping people!  
  
Pikachu: Shut up!  
  
Kirby: *Swallows Pikachu* *zaps him*  
  
SWB: STOP ZAPPING, EVERYONE!  
  
Everyone: *silently watching SWB*  
  
Pikachu: Why?  
  
SWB: Because of this! *sets Pikachu on fire*  
  
Kirby: Hey, I think I got an idea. *swallows SWB* *gains all of his powers, including fireballs, teleporting and so on.*  
  
SWB: Kirby! Come on! Why did you do that? Kirby: Because now I can zap people, set people on fire and teleport.  
  
SWB: You forgot one thing.  
  
Kirby: What?  
  
SWB: The ability to control everybody here!  
  
Kirby: Cool! (^-^)  
  
SWB: But, since I have that ability now, I can also take the ability from you!  
  
Kirby: But can't I stop it because I have that ability?  
  
SWB: No, because I will always have a superior version and I'm not planning to take it from you for when I get sick or so. These guys are a reason to get sick.  
  
Everyone: HEY!  
  
SWB: Except for Kirby, of course.  
  
Peach: And me?  
  
SWB: You are a reason to get nightmares and to get sick of those nightmares!  
  
Mario: Well, actually she's right, you know.  
  
Peach: Shut up, plumber!  
  
Mario: Don't call me a plumber! *shoots fireball and sets Peach's dress on fire* Oh yeah! You light my fire, baby!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Was it good? Please review (I need it)  
  
See ya next time! 


	3. Thou art foolish if

Kirby's Dream Smash  
  
SWB: Hello again, and welcome to Kirby's Dream Smash!  
  
Fox: Will I get tortured again?  
  
SWB: Ummmmm.. YES! Muahahahahahahahahah!  
  
SWB: I do not own any SSBM characters etc.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Thou art foolish if.  
  
Roy: HUH? What does it mean? The title, I mean.  
  
SWB: I'll tell ya! It's one of my great quotes! You use it in one of my stories on GameFAQs! It is: Thou art foolish if thy only relies on power given to thee. A true man must fetch his true power himself!  
  
Roy: Huh?  
  
Marth: He doesn't understand it. He doesn't understand anything.  
  
Roy: I do!  
  
Marth: Yeah, then WHAT exactly DO you understand  
  
Roy: Well. ummm.. I.. I.. don't..know... but there must be something!  
  
Marth: No there isn't.  
  
Roy: Yes there is.  
  
Marth: No there isn't  
  
SWB: Shut up!  
  
Roy & Marth: NO!  
  
SWB: *zaps them both*  
  
Roy & Marth: Ouch!  
  
C. Falcon: Show me ya moves!  
  
SWB: Ok! *zaps him, throws him a fireball, crushes his helmet with  
unseen force, and throws him out of the window with unseen force*  
  
C. Falcon: Ayayayayyayayay!!! *becomes a star(like in the game)  
Bowser: YAY! Falcon's gone! Party!!!  
  
SWB: O_o  
  
Mario: Bowser, we are not here to party.  
  
Bowser: We aren't? Then why ARE we here?  
  
*silence*  
  
SWB: Hard to say.  
  
*silence*  
  
Roy: Another thing I don't understand.  
  
*silence*  
  
SWB: I GOT IT! WE ARE HERE TO. *evil music starts* Play Truth or Dare! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahh!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Who will start in Truth or Dare? Will SWB torture them with dares? Anyway, read and REVIEW!!!!! BTW, JoeyHyrulesHero and Crockgirl13, thanx for reviewing! 


	4. Truth or dare part 1

Kirby's Dream Smash  
  
Roy: I found something I understand!  
  
SWB: Oh yeah? What?  
  
Roy: I understand that I don't understand anything!  
  
SWB: You don't. 'Cause if you do, you DO understand a thing, so that's not an option.  
  
Roy: Huh?  
  
Marth: He doesn't understand it.  
  
SWB: Yeah, I figured that. Anyway, Marth, you do the disclaimer.  
  
Marth: SWB does not own any SSBM characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Truth or Dare!  
  
SWB: Yeah! This will be my favourite chapter! Muahahahhahahahahahah! *lightning in the background*  
  
Everyone else: *shivering* (O_O)  
  
SWB: But, there will be new rules. Everyone only gets to pick truth once. Hehehehehehe..... And, if you don't do the dare, you will have to face 3 horrible Truth questions. It also works vice versa. If you don't answer the Truth... There will be 3 horrible Dares...  
  
Everyone: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
SWB: I start. PEACH, truth or dare?  
  
Peach: Truth.  
  
SWB: Which guys of us do you think, are hot?  
  
Peach *death glares SWB* Luigi, Roy, Marth, Link, and you.  
  
SWB: ME? I'm gonna commit suicide.  
  
Peach: Ok, Link. Truth or dare?  
  
Link: Truth.  
  
Peach: Do you like Zelda?  
  
Link: No, I hate the (insert favourite swear word here) Zelda: HEY!  
  
Link: SWB, Truth or dare?  
  
SWB: Truth.  
  
Link: If you were to be one of us, who would you be?  
  
SWB: KIRBY! *drooling*  
  
Kirby: (^o^)  
  
SWB: Ok, C. Falcon, truth or dare?  
  
C. Falcon: Truth.  
  
SWB: Do you actually have metallic nipples?  
  
C. Falcon: Yeah, so what?  
  
Everyone: (°_°)  
  
C. Falcon: Zelda, truth or dare?  
  
Zelda: Truth.  
  
C. Falcon: How does being zapped feel?  
  
Zelda: Pikachu, help.  
  
Pikachu: *zaps C. Falcon*  
  
Zelda: That way?  
  
C. Falcon: Hey! That's against the rules!  
  
SWB: No it isn't. They were no rules against violence. And for lying, you will have to face a horrible dare. Outside, 50 feet north from here, there is a large wall, specially made for this. I dare you to run into that wall at a speed of 60 km/h in that wall 250 times.  
  
C. Falcon: That's cruel.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Will C. Falcon survive the wall-bashing? Will there finally be some dares? See it in the next episode of... Kirby's Dream Smash!  
  
Oh yeah, please review. 


	5. Truth or dare part 2

Kirby's Dream Smash  
  
*BANG*  
  
SWB: That's one, 249 more to go... Alright, who will do the disclaimer?  
  
Roy: Does that non-torture rule still count?  
  
SWB: I wouldn't be honest if I would deny that it isn't true...  
  
Roy: O_o were do you get those ideas?  
  
SWB: Do you even understand what I just said?  
  
Roy: No. Anyway, SWB does not own any SSBM characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Chapter 5: Truth or dare part 2  
  
Zelda: My turn. Mario, truth or dare?  
  
Mario: Truth.  
  
Zelda: How long can you remain calm when someone calls you a PLUMBER? *starts chronometer*  
  
Mario: *getting red* RAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME A PLUMBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda: That's 2.67 seconds.  
  
Mario: *calming down from DK's lessons* (remember, chapter 1) Luigi, truth or dare?  
  
*suddenly SWB can be heard screaming: YES!!!!*  
  
Luigi: What's that for?  
  
SWB: I just bet with Peach for € 100 that Mario would choose you.  
  
Luigi: Oh. Truth.  
  
Mario: Does the Green Missile hurt your head?  
  
Luigi: Let me try *starts charging up for Green Missile*  
  
Mario: MAMA MIA! NO-*gets blasted away*o-o-o-o-o...  
  
*BANG*  
  
SWB: That's 248 to go.  
  
Luigi: Doc, truth or dare?  
  
Dr. Mario: Truth.  
  
Luigi: What are your Megavitamins made of?  
  
Dr. Mario: 1 essence of toe nails, 3 essences of sweat and 5 essences of orange juice.  
  
Game&Watch: That's why it tastes like oranges, but a little bit salty...  
  
Dr. Mario: YOU DARE CRITICIZE MY PILLS? SWB, zap him.  
  
SWB: I take no orders. Kirby, zap G&W.  
  
Kirby: I take no orders!  
  
SWB: Today I feel like taking someone's powers forever...  
  
Kirby: *zaps G&W*  
  
SWB: That's better.  
  
Dr. Mario: G&W, truth or dare?  
  
G&W: Truth.  
  
Dr. Mario: Are those black sausages tasty?  
  
G&W: Try one. *does his attack with the pan and the sausages*  
  
Dr. Mario: *grabs sausage and tries to eat it when...*  
  
*BANG*  
  
SWB: 247 to go.  
  
Dr. Mario: *eats sausage* *getting green* *eats Megavitamin* *becomes healthy again* They are awful!  
  
G&W: What did you think, they are burned.  
  
Dr. Mario: (-_-)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Will there FINALLY be some dares? How about the wall-bashing? What about the 18 characters that haven't picked truth yet? Find out in the next episode of... Kirby's Dream Smash! BTW, please review and thanx for the kind reviews. 


End file.
